


Legacy

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family, WrestleMania, Wrestling, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undertaker's streak was broken. Kristen is devastated but she soon learns she has more important things to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

21-1

Dad lost.

The Undertaker's Streak was broken by some part timer. What the actual fuck were they thinking!

The fans were gone and some wrestlers were lounging around talking about their night. All I wanted to do was cry.

When it happened I was backstage standing with Leneah, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, AJ Lee and a few others. We were excited to see Brock Lesner get his ass whooped.

But when Dad was F'5 once more, he didn't move. He didn't kick out; he didn't even try to grab the ropes. My body went cold, my heart sank to the ground and my knees almost gave out but Leneah grabbed my arm and so did AJ.

"Kristen it's going to be fine," Leneah told me, but the look in her eyes told a completely different story.

I wanted to run out to him. I wanted to run down that ramp in front of the thousands of fans and beat the living daylights out of Lesner myself, but it wasn't my time to be a Diva, at least not yet.

Leneah squeezed my arm before walking over and standing in front of the curtain waiting for dad. My eyes were burning, dad lived for the streak, I mean don't get me wrong he is a damn good wrestler, but this is something that has been with dad for the past 21 years.

The Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring wiping his eyes as the crowd finally began a 'Thank You Taker' chant and one by one the fans stood and clapped for him.

I turned towards Leneah who was furiously typing away on her phone. I looked around meeting one of the Shield members’ eyes. Dean Ambrose looked at me sympathetically before mouthing to me, asking me if I was ok. I shook my head and gave him a small, non- convincing smile before walking over to Leneah.

"I'm pissed!" Leneah growled when I came over. I knew her calmness wouldn't last too long. "They can't do that! That is so unfair!"

When Dad came to the back he didn't speak, only pulled us into a hug, kissing the top of our heads.

That was it. He didn't really want to talk about it. Once the stands were empty Leneah and I sat in the ring. We didn't discuss it or even mention it again. Leneah struck up a conversation with one of her favorite wrestlers; Dusty Rhodes. Leneah went to sit on the barricade to talk to Dusty and The Rock. Good for her.

"Hey Angel," Dad's voice made me jump. He hadn't called me by my nickname in a while so it surprised me. I stood, fixing my shirt.

"Dad are you ok?"

"A _slight_ concussion and a few other things, I'll live. Come here I want to talk to you about a few things."

We leaned against the ropes closest to the announcer table. We stared up at the large WrestleMania sign that hung above our heads.

I sat upon the top turnbuckle waiting for him to speak.

"You understand why I treat you differently then Leneah correct?"

"Because...well...no I never really thought about it. I mean does it have to do with us not actually being sisters?" Dad nodded.

"You are _my_ daughter, my blood runs through your veins and you have to learn to control the darkness. One day you are going to have to take up my legacy."

I remember Dad telling me about this when I was little. I knew this day was coming, and I was going to make him proud. But my biggest fear still needed to be confronted: I was scared of becoming overtaken by darkness. Being swallowed whole. I can't control that much power, I needed to train, I needed to follow The Undertaker's guidance, i needed to just believe in myself.

I am the daughter of Death himself. I'm going to show the WWE Universe who I am. Show them what I am capable of.

It may take a while, but with my family and close friends beside me, I am going to be just fine.

It's finally happening. I am going to become the Angel of Darkness.


End file.
